


I Am Monster Truck

by Tabaxi_Rouge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Possible Non-Con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabaxi_Rouge/pseuds/Tabaxi_Rouge
Summary: Jeremy finds himself with a first-time-drunk Ryan alone in his house. After getting posts and retweets about "Battle Butty" fanfic, Jeremy is fed up with people mistaking him for a slutty bitch. So when Ryan teases him about it, Jeremy decides to prove that he is Monster Truck.





	I Am Monster Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild swearing and inebriated sex.
> 
> If there are any warnings that I missed, please let me know asap so I can fix them.

"Don't try to seduce me," slurred Jeremy, "I'm too drunk for this. Also, despite all the fucking fan fiction, I'm don't want to get done by another dude.” Ryan chuckled and caressed Jeremy's flushed face. 

"But you said you'd take care of me tonight. After all, you were the one that poured that bottle of bourbon down my throat." 

"I did not." argued Jeremy. "You said you wanted to try drinking, so I just passed you the bottle." 

"Yeah, passed it right into my mouth."

"Forget it," Jeremy said dismissively with a wave of his hand, "let's just sleep and I'll take you home in the morning." After saying that, Jeremy went up to his room and crashed onto his bed to sleep. In a few moments, he started to drift to sleep. However, the sensation of cold hands unbuckling his belt and reaching for his pants jerked him awake. 

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, both startled and upset. 

"You should at least get changed out of your clothes to sleep.” Ryan said seriously. “Here, I’ll help you." 

"Wai-" Jeremy exclaimed. But to his dismay, Ryan had already swiftly pulled down his jeans to reveal a slight bulge at the crotch. After staring at it for a moment, Ryan looked up at Jeremy and gave a crooked grin. 

"Oh my, what have we here?" Ryan cooed. Jeremy, frozen in shock from the past few events, just stared at his crotch wide mouthed.  
"Well," sighed Ryan, "I suppose I can help you with that too." Over the boxer-briefs, Ryan started stroking and rubbing Jeremy's semi-hard knot into a full standing flag pole. Grabbing Ryan's wrist, Jeremy grit his teeth and suppressed the urge to moan. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ryan?" He growled in a low voice. 

“Helping." Ryan said lightly with a smirk. Looking at that smug face, something snapped in Jeremy. 

"Then you should fucking help like this!" He barked, as in a flash, he had pulled down his underwear and yanked Ryan's head to his rock hard cock. Almost instinctively, Ryan opened his mouth and engulfed Jeremy's penis. Eyes watering, Ryan tongue started moving on its own around. Feeling the stimulation, Jeremy grabbed Ryan's head with both hands and started guiding it up and down. Ryan's hands clenched and he gently moaned. Jeremy pulled up Ryan's face to meet his. 

"What was that?" He asked. 

"I-" Ryan swallowed his saliva, "I'm surprised you didn't want to suck mine." 

"Fuck you, Haywood." Jeremy shoved the bigger man back and stood domineeringly over him. "I am not getting fucked, in any way, shape, or form, by a guy." Ryan carefully inspected the man in front of him before quickly kicking his leg to take Jeremy's feet out from under him. In a split second, Ryan was straddled on top of him, gently smiling once more. 

'That fucking smirk' Jeremy thought. He rolled over and was on top of Ryan now. The two continued to wrestle for dominance, but eventually Jeremy pinned Ryan's arms down and broke his guard. Ryan tried resisting once more, but it was useless. His natural muscles did nothing against Jeremy's positioning leverage and well toned arms. They stared at each other, panting and lightly sweating. Jeremy reached over to the drawer next to him and pulled out a scarf. With ease, he tied Ryan's wrists tightly together and then to the bed post. Lying on his back, Ryan felt euphoric and hazy. He felt as if there were tingly spiders crawling up and down every inch of his body, and he crotch was aching for attention. As if reading his mind, Jeremy pulled Ryan's pants and underwear down to his knees, revealing the red rod standing at attention. Stroking his own member, Jeremy rubbed the tip of his index finder on Ryan's slightly puckering hole. 

"Heh heh heh. Seems like it's hungry. Let's give it something to eat, shall we?" Jeremy whispered seductively. Chills were running up and down Ryan's body as he slightly nodded and moaned in agreement. Jeremy got up, walked over to the drawer with the scarf, and pulled out a condom. After checking the expiration date, Jeremy opened it, walked over to Ryan, and put it in his mouth. As Jeremy grasped his penis in one hand and a bunch of Ryan's hair in the other, he swiftly slid the condom on. Ryan once more felt the hot pulsing cock enter his mouth and he gasped with pleasure. Desperately wishing his hands were free to give some attention to his own cock, Ryan started squirming and softly whined. *slap*. Jeremy pulled out his dick and smacked it on Ryan's face; the saliva and lubrication mixed together leaving a sticking print on his cheek. Positioning himself in front of Ryan's bent legs, he pulled Ryan's bottoms off completely. Ryan's knee jerking reaction was to close his legs, but Jeremy spread them wide-- making his swollen balls and rock hard dick open to display. Jeremy gave a soft whistle and lightly smacked Ryan's cock with his hand. 

"It seems like you're enjoying your first time getting drunk." Jeremy taunted. "Now how about this?" Ryan inhaled sharply and gripped the scarf around his hands. The pain of being entered, on top of being bound up was overwhelming. Ryan was so muddled that he didn't know if the pain was actually pleasure, so he just gasped for air and arched his back. 

"Ah. Ahh. Mmhmmmm. Hnnnnnggg." moan Ryan as he squirmed to get adjusted to Jeremy's cock. 

"Feeling excited, are you?" Jeremy asked through gritted teeth. "I'm only two inches into you and you're already feeling it so much!" Ryan's ass clamping down on his dick made it hard for Jeremy to talk. Glancing down, Jeremy noticed a glimmering stream of pre-cum pooling on Ryan's stomach. 

Jeremy laughed "Ha ha. I guess you really are the Mad King after all. Look at you, so hard while getting pegged by me." Ryan didn't respond. No, he couldn't respond as he was getting lost in pleasure. The stimulation of Jeremy's cock pressing up against his prostate, on top of being drunk and tied up was too much. Seeing this, Jeremy gave a slight grin and pushed himself in deeper. 

"Aaaaahhhhh! Haaaahhhhh! Mmmmnnnnnn! Hnnnnnnnnng!" Ryan panted in ecstasy. 

"I take back what I said." Jeremy said painfully, "You turn into a little bitch when you're taking it in the ass. You should thank me for satiating your lonely little asshole." Jeremy sneered. 

“Uhhhuhh.” Ryan swallowed hard. Jeremy's eyes narrowed, when he suddenly pulled completely out of Ryan in one motion. Confused and feeling empty, Ryan lifted his head to look at Jeremy. 

"Turn over." Jeremy commanded. "Turn over and stick your ass in the air." Ryan sloppily turned himself over and propped himself on his hands and knees. With his back turned away, Ryan didn't know what Jeremy was up to. It wasn't until he felt the cool sensation of lube filling his gaping hole that he knew what would be coming next. With a groan, Jeremy thrust into Ryan's ass all the way to the hilt. The sharp stimulation made Ryan throw his head back and gasp. Without giving him time to get adjusted, Jeremy started thrusting back and forth; pummeling his ass. Ryan's elbows collapsed and he too started thrusting his hips to meet Jeremy’s blow for blow. The two moved in harmony until Jeremy started speeding up. It was too fast for Ryan to keep in time with, and it felt too good tell him to slow down. Jeremy reached down and around to grab Ryan's cock. He stroked and tugged it only a few times before Ryan's semen burst forth. Ryan shuddered from cumming and felt his whole body being racked by powerful waves of pleasure. 

Inside his asshole, Jeremy felt Ryan quivering and clamping around his own dick. Finally, he was unable to hold on any longer and he too came with a body shattering orgasm. The two men collapsed onto the ground with Jeremy slumped on Ryan's back. They breathed heavily as they tried regain their bearings. Jeremy slowly started pulling out of Ryan and turned him to face each other. 

"Don't fuck with me. I am monster truck. I don't get fucked by other men." Jeremy domineeringly said. 

Ryan gave a smile that wasn't quite a smile. "I guess so. You don't get fucked by other guys. YOU fuck other guys." Jeremy laughed dryly and went to get up and clean himself up. After wiping himself down, Ryan grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. On guard, Jeremy went to push Ryan away, only to get delivered a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight." Whispered Ryan. Jeremy just nodded while red faced as he realized what they had just done. When he turned to look, he found the Ryan was already asleep. Jeremy sighed, reached over to grab a blanket, and pulled it over them. Giving one last glance as his Battle Buddy, he turned and snuggled into Ryan's chest and went to sleep. Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of AH fanfic ever, so I don't know if it's to people's taste. I'd love it if people left me a comment to let me know any suggestions or responses. Thanks~


End file.
